1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns ovens for cooking foodstuffs having an airtight enclosure with an opening closed by a door and, optionally, a steam generator device and pipes for feeding the steam produced by the steam generator device into the airtight enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional steam ovens have the advantage that cooking is faster in the moist atmosphere.
The quantity of steam produced during cooking must be controlled to maintain the steam pressure at a sufficiently high level for correct cooking and at a sufficiently low level to prevent excessive escape of steam into the surrounding atmosphere. Controlling the production of steam is difficult, in particular because of the inertia of the steam generator device. As a result, in conventional steam ovens steam escapes either via the water discharge pipes or into the atmosphere through a steam vent pipe provided for this purpose. The escaping steam pollutes the atmosphere, in particular by causing an unacceptable increase in the relative humidity in the surrounding area and by producing mist and water droplets. Escape of steam via the water discharge pipes requires a sealed connection, which is difficult to achieve, overheats the pipes, which causes premature ageing thereof, and disturbs certain flows of fluids; it is therefore to be avoided.
Steam also escapes from ovens with no steam generator, when cooking foodstuffs with a high water content.
The problem addressed by the present invention is that of preventing or very substantially reducing the escape of steam from the oven via the water discharge pipes connected to the drains and to prevent escape of steam from the oven into the surrounding atmosphere causing condensation on the walls of the room containing the oven.
Another aim is to favor the evacuation or elimination of grease and condensates leaving the oven.